Footsteps: Taking The Throne
by RenjiFae
Summary: This is a story about a young girl undergoing a few difficulties in life after the death of her mother 16 years ago. Now, she is living The States, solving crime scenes and such until one morning and one horrible mistake that changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

This story is based in Tennessee and within a few other places in The United States. All depends on where the characters would be brought towards. The main character is not your typical kind of character. In fact, she isn't even from the same country she's standing on.

Her name is Maria Gonzalez, one of the many foreigners in The States. She has been living there for quite a while, actually, for about 5-7 years. She remembers like it was yesterday, the day they stepped on these lands. The only reason why they were there was because they needed a better place to stay. At the moment, Philippines wasn't the best to support people who needed jobs. After Maria had dropped out from High School to support her family, it's been hard trying to find a job to get money. Ever since the loss of their mother and father, things were never that easy for them anymore. Even for herself. Right now, she worked as a police officer, The only thing she was capable of doing right now.

Of course, a lot of her friends in The States supported her. Especially Alfred F. Jones. He wasn't the best to be around, at least for her since he was always such a loud mouth and an obnoxious guy but she really didn't complain about it. He was so much like a best friend to her, and maybe a tiny bit of an annoying lad. There was also Arthur Kirkland, another foreigner that just came from England last year, he wasn't a bad company to be around, though, he did get a bit annoying with that mouth of his around Alfred.

They never really talked much since he was always so busy but whenever they did get the chance, not a single word would slip out their mouths until Alfred came in.

Josephina was the girl she lived with since her two older brothers were away somewhere else. The oldest being Meshal, he was one of those siblings who had never had the same interests as you or anybody else in the family but she never minded him as much. Like he was almost invisible to her. Then there was Jonathan, Nathan for short. He wasn't living in Tennessee like Meshal and Maria since he worked for The American Navy. When he got the offer from one of his friends, he quickly accepted and barely had a chance to say goodbye to his family. Since then, Meshal and Maria separated and lived in different places. Not bothering to at least make contact with one another.

Though, she had to admit, she really did miss the guy and she wondered if maybe he did as well. Maybe she might call him tonight to see how he's doing.

"Hey, Maria!" Alfred yelled from inside the house as the investigation lasted even longer. The reason why she was outside was because she disliked the sight of blood so Alfred had to cover it up a little bit for her to feel comfortable.

"What do you think?" He said to her as he raised a tiny silver blonde hair to her face, she examined it closely, looking up to him in a mocking frown.

"Well, first of all, it's a piece of hair."

"It's not just any hair, Maria!"

"Don't tell me!" She gasped jokingly, dramatically covering her mouth with one hand, leaving the other to point at the piece of hair. "It glows in the dark!"

Alfred only frowned at this, offended by her lack of seriousness with him. "It's not funny! I'm being serious!"

"Okay," She said, trying to contain most of her laughter. "What do iyou/i think it is?"

"I'm pretty sure that I've seen this hair colour somewhere." He said, turning the piece of hair in his fingers as he put it in a small plastic bag and stood up, following along was Maria.

"We've got to let the team see this, I'm really curious as to who it belongs to."

"Why are you so interested in a piece of hair?"

"Am I not supposed to? It's my job to, isn't it?"

She laughed, "No! I mean, usually, you would just find the evidence and just do what you do but this one ..."

"When you were outside, it was originally black when it was on the floor but once I picked it up, it turned into a silver blonde."

"Any other things that I've missed?" She asked him, entering the car as he started the engines.

"That's all I have to tell you." He looked at her, with that worried gaze of his that would break a thousand hearts. That is, if it ever really worked. "I'm worried about who or what the culprit is ... this isn't some ordinary mission, Maria. This could get really serious, it might even harm innocent civilians!"

"Over some piece of colour changing strand of hair?" She asked while raising her eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure this is just one of those ordinary culprits who look for victims. If you're suggesting something extraterrestrial then I suggest you stop."

"But Maria-"

"That's enough, Alfred!" She snapped at him, "It's been a long day, I just want to go home without these stupid childish thoughts ... If you don't mind."

She gestured towards the wheel his hands were currently on as he grumbled a few silly nothings before driving off, one of which, she managed to understand. She only rolled her eyes at this, warming up her hands from the cold outside and silently regretting her anger towards him.

It wasn't his fault, she just had a lot on her mind that day. Her brothers, her money and how she's going to be able to support herself. She didn't have time for silly thoughts and suggestions and she has had enough of it. She shouldn't have snapped at him though and she knew that herself. Out of stress, she brought her seat back just enough to at least rest her upper body. She was tired and she just wanted to go home. Her mood swings weren't helping either.

* * *

Alfred dropped her off at her place after giving the evidence to whoever it had to be given to and drove off. That entire ride without another word, not even an apology from herself. She wasn't the type to be saying sorry first though. She was really stubborn when it came to those things but since she completely knows that it was her fault in the first place. She had to apologize to him the next day. That was when she realized that she wasn't working with him tomorrow so she decided to just text him after dinner.

"Sef, I'm home." She said as she threw her high heels to the side and her bag on the table in front of the TV. Groaning, she just let herself drop on the couch. Not wanting to move any longer.

"Someone's tired."

"Well done, Sherlock." She replied, turning around to face her friend. "What's for dinner?"

"Pizza." She replied, walking over to where Maria's head rested and sat on the arm-rester with a smile on her face.

"Again?" Maria looked up to her with a look of disappointment. "We had that last night."

"Hey! My house, my food. Now stop complaining!"

Maria grunted, turning away from the TV and snuggled against the couch. "I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are, now get up and eat something!" She ordered but Maria didn't move one bit. Josephina frowned at this. "I'm not having you starve yourself again and faint. I nearly had a heart attack!"

Silence.

Frustrated at this, she took a pillow and smacked it at Maria's rear end. Allowing herself to let out a squeal then shoot a sharp glare at her friend. Only to have a cheeky smirk in return before looking away again. "I'm worried about you, Maria ... I know how much things are hard for you but that doesn't mean you should risk your health ..."

"Just give me a few minutes."

"The last time you said that, you fainted and nearly had a coma ... you have no Idea how scared I was. .."

"The last time, I starved myself for five days, I'll be alright."

"Nathan trusted you to me ... I'm not going to risk that trust, Maria."

"Fine!" She said, finally convinced but slightly frustrated at how she still manages to do that. "I'll eat the pizza but tomorrow, we better have a decent meal for once!"

Josephina jumped with joy, skipping towards the kitchen and then coming out with a box of pizza. "I knew you'd say yes eventually! So I ordered it in case my guess was right!"

Maria reached out to take a slice before looking at her friend who was currently jumping in her seat, just waiting to take a bite out of her slice. As the hour went on, Josephina just sat there talking on and on about Puerto Rico all over again. Maria liked the subject and ever since Josephina mentioned it, she had this yearning to visit the country one day. When she has money to go, that is.

Josephina wasn't the best at her money either. Mostly spending it on her shoes and food to eat at home. They were kind of on the same boat, which was why Josephina let her into her own home even when she can't even handle herself.

It was 3 years ago in Tennessee, Nashville when Josephina and Maria first met, Maria and her brothers were kicked out of their previous apartment because they weren't paying their taxes very well and they had no place to stay. Living on the streets was their next big step to survival so they took the challenge and slept in the cold rain. Three months had past and Maria was getting terribly ill. Her face was getting paler and her body just kept shivering no matter the amount of blankets her brothers put on her and they were getting scared that maybe she won't be able to last on that night. So her brothers left her only to find help through out the whole street.

Every door either ignored them or came up with an excuse for them to leave. Every door but one, and that my dear friends, is Josephina Isabella's door. She agreed to help their sister after a little convincing from Nathan and rushed to where they left their sister. When they found her, she was lying on the ground unconscious. From then on, Josephina took care of them until they managed to find a home. Despite the fact that she might end up in the streets if her taxes aren't payed.

After Nathan left, it wasn't long until Maria and Josephina formed a strong friendship. After that happened, Meshal moved to a different house and managed to support himself for a while, leaving Maria in Josephina's hands. In the mean time, Maria had to work harder to support the both of them.

Her thoughts were halted as her friend yawned and leaned against Maria's shoulder. Forming a smile on her face as she snuggled against her friend's arm. "Good night, Maria."

"Good night, Sef."

In just minutes, she had already fallen asleep, snoring softly, which made Maria giggle slightly. The silence of the house encouraged her thoughts once more but she wasn't really thinking of much, just about what tomorrow might bring for her. That was when she was reminded to text Alfred an apology, reaching out for her phone, careful not to wake her sleepy head of a friend.

As she typed away she noticed that she'd gotten another text, not something that she'd get at this time especially since she's back at home from work. Nobody ever texted her after work. The only person that did was Alfred. Curious as to who the sender is, she quickly checked it after sending him her apology.

She raised her eyebrow after reading the name then slowly smiling, realizing who it is.

_From Mr Guapo_  
_To Maria Gonzalez_

_Hey, sis! Sorry, it's been a long time since we've actually talked, huh? I wanted to call you but I found out that I didn't have enough time to so I texted you instead. The Navy's a heap of fun! Though, I really wish you and Meshal were here with me. It's kinda weird for me to wake up to a bunch of dudes that I really don't know about ahaha. I hope you reply soon!_

_Love you!_

She giggled at Nathan's stupid name almost disturbing Josephina's slumber. Her fingers typed away as the smile on her face never left.

_From Maria Gonzalez_  
_To Mr Guapo_

_Hi, Kuya. I've been really busy myself and me and Josephina are doing great atm but it's still not enough. I'm doing the best I can here now that Meshal left. Don't worry, we're doing great. Just focus on your work and come home soon, okay?_

_Love you._

The last sentence cracked an opening in her heart, somehow. She really missed her brothers and being apart from them was unlikely. She had to admit, without them, everything just seemed a lot bigger and just plain empty. Josephina was there for her because of this, but even their friendship couldn't help the empty feeling in her heart. Sometimes, Maria would wish that none of this ever happened to her or her family. Especially her parents.

She remembers it so clearly, their parents were arguing one day and then the next morning, her Father left the family, leaving her Mother to cry on the kitchen counters. After the divorce, things got a bit better. That is, until one night, their mother never came home. Instead, the police officers did and took them away to whatever relative they had left. When none was found, they put them in the Fosters Home. Where Maria met someone that went through the same as herself.

His name was Antonio Carriedo. Both of them were orphans and seeing them apart was unlikely but at the start of High School, Antonio was adopted and was separated from Maria. That was when she dropped out two years later and started to work in the Fosters Home.

Ever since, she wondered if they might just meet each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Family and Loss**

**16 years ago**

Her Mother and Father were arguing again. Little Maria, of only 6 years old can only wonder why they would do such a thing when they loved each other truly.

Which they did, right?

I mean, she would always find them kissing and saying their 'I love you's to one another in the morning so why would they argue so much nowadays? She tiptoed as high as her small body can reach and twisted the door knob with her tiny little hand while the other held on to her cuddly bull toy's neck.

Nervously, she walked to where the kitchen door looked down on her. Well, how wouldn't she be nervous in the dark while hearing the angry voices of adults? I know _she_ would and confronting them about it took a lot of damn courage. Maria's had enough of it all. They've been arguing with each other for three days and of nothing that ever mattered ... at least, to her since she never understood adult conversations.

Her hands were about to reach for the door handle, only to be stopped by the sound of a stranger's voice. "Well, that was a fast choice."

"Shut up, you beast."

Beast? Why would there be such a thing in there? Hadn't her Father told her countless times that monsters didn't exist? She didn't understand and she had to find out what was happening. Finally opening the door, her eyes met large purple ones first before landing on her Mother and Father's. One of which, did not look very happy with Maria's presence.

"Maria, go to your room!" Her Mother shouted at her. Ignoring her, Maria looked away and towards the tall stranger, captivated by his beautiful bright eyes that somehow felt like venom to her. One moment it was beautiful, then the next moment, it was like the most terrifying thing on the face of earth.

"Everyone is shouting, I can't sleep."

"Sweethear-"

"We aren't lending you to her, beast. The deal's been broken and you can just walk away."

"Carlos, don't-"

"It's amazing how the spell affected your mind, Gonzalez. I'm pleased."

"Leave. Now."

"Fine, but I'm taking her with me. She doesn't deserve to be with people like you. Especially you, Catherine!" The tall man snapped his fingers before turning to the little girl's confused expression.

"Yao, pack her bags, she's coming with me."

"Wha-" All questions from her were halted as another stranger picked her up from behind. At first, all that Maria could see was a man carrying her in her arms before she started to struggle and reach out for her parents.

"Mommy! Don't let them take me away! Daddy help me!"

She screamed and screamed but her voice was nothing to the adults now. The last thing she ever saw was her Father screaming at the man who brought her into the car before everything blacked out.

**16 years later**

The Filipina's eyes snapped open. Away from the dream she was forced to see until the very end. It was one of those dreams that kept coming back to you for a long, long time. The same dream every night, ever since her Father signed the divorce papers and left the family. It was like something was trying to tell her something. Hold on, let me rephrase that. It was like something was _warning_ her about something.

It wasn't normal, having the same dreams again and again. Her brothers and Josephina suggested to see a doctor but she would always convince them that she hasn't gone mad

At least, not yet.

The one time that she ever got a different dream was when she dreamed of home again. When she dreamed of being with her family one more time. Meshal, Nathan, her Mother and even her Father.

The answer as to why her Mother never returned home was a secret at that time of age, which is one of the few reasons as to why Maria had chosen to be a Police Officer when she grew up. Partly doing a Detective's work as well. She did find one thing out as she grew older in the years and that was the death of her Mother. She was killed and whoever it was, Maria wanted to find out and hunt them down to their grave. Living in America really wasn't helping her curiousity since the incident took place in The Philippines. Still, she hasn't given up on the culprit yet. Dead or Alive, she yearns for the knowledge of the killer's name.

Her brothers seemed to out grow the sadness of their Mother's death in just a few years, now concerned of how they're going to be able to survive. Maria had also noticed how silly little things such as their hobbies going away. According to Maria, all of them have stopped doing what they used to love best.

Before the divorce, Maria and her brothers were able to play an instrument, even at such a young age. They weren't exactly perfect, especially Maria with her piano skills. Although, Meshal would always be the one to have the most praises. Nathan had his talents with the guitar while Meshal had his with The Violin. Hence, why he had so much praise. Another reason was because he had learned to play it far longer than Maria or Nathan has with their respective instruments.

She remembers everything so clearly, like the clear lake that their former home used to sit next to. Meshal would always play something at night before bedtime as the other two would follow along in their own intruments while her parents would occassionally sing along with the music. Maria would always look forward to those nights, only because those were the only times in her life that she ever truly felt happiness.

It's been so long, that she can't even remember her Mother's voice anymore. So long that even her fingers turned away from the sound of the music as it's beauty faded away to turn into a plain and boring white canvas. Maria sold her piano years ago to pay taxes but even that sort of money wasn't enough. Meshal's violin was sold as well. Although, Nathan's guitar was nowhere to be seen. Just after the loss of their father, he only played it once he knew everyone was asleep, dedicating all the chords to his father every night. She remembers those nights where he would stay up all night playing a lost tune into that little guitar of his. A tune that she once remembered, belonging to their Father.

That guitar of his wasn't entirely his own. Instead, it was from his father. What made things worse was when the day their mother never came back was also the day Nathan's guitar was gone. Maria never knew what happened to it but if Meshal or herself ever mentioned it, he would never talk for another week. That's when they learned not to speak of it ever again.

Meshal would always tell her that he threw it in the lake before The Police took them away but that never seemed to convince her enough. Nathan had nothing to do with their mother's death and throwing it in the lake before the police came was unusual, like he already knew she was killed before they had to tell them. The Police never mention their mother to them until the case was sorted out so throwing it in the river right before The Police came in without a single word of explanation about what was going on is strange.

To summarize it, Nathan had no knowledge of their mother's death before The Police came in and the only reason why he got rid of it was because of the loss of their mother.

For a long time, Maria had been trying to solve the puzzle in her brother's eyes to get inside his mind. Unfortunately, 16 years of observing your older brother wasn't a very good thing. Niether was asking him as well. She still denyed the fact that he knew a lot more about the crime scene than Maria and Meshal did, even though it might make a lot of sense if Meshal's knowledge of it is true. If it was false, then the mystery still goes on as to where the guitar must've went.

She sighed deeply, she didn't want to look too deep into her past. The guitar is nothing but a piece of a tragic story and she didn't want to continue it now. The guitar is nothing to her anymore and she wondered why she thought so hard about it.

Finally getting up from the couch, she tried to remember the events of last night. Josephina was sleeping on her shoulder right after dinner and then ... what happened again?

She remembers thinking of something, but she can't quite remember it. Guessing it might've not been important, she stood up and started walking to the kitchen where bright brown eyes met her's. "Oh, Maria! You're awake! Sorry that I slept on you last night."

"It's fine." She yawned while stretching before reaching out for a piece of chocolate put on the table for her. "I had the same dream again."

Her friend sighed, "Seriously, Maria, I'm starting to get really worried and I can't help but say-"

"I need a doctor."

"Ye- Wait, are you going to see one?"

"Of course," She said as calm as possible, "Sixteen years of the same dream is just testing my patience."

"I would've went during the first month of that type of torture." Her friend laughed as she cut pieces of carrots and dropped it into the pot. "You're a really patient person, Maria."

"No, not really. I just tend to ignore stupid things such as Fate."

"Now, now, Maria." She singed songed, covering the pot with a lid as she turned to her friend. "You know what happens to people who deny their fate, They go mad!"

"No, they don't."

"Yes, they do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Actually," A voice came from nowhere, startling the both of them. "Those who deny fate are only denying their role towards it. I'm pretty sure you've got something else in hand because of that dream."

Slowly turning to where the voice was heard, Josephina was the first to form a frown on her face as she walked even closer to Maria. "Jones."

"Bella." He replied with a smirk.

"It's _Isa_bella."

"Whatever, Sef." Completely ignoring her rants about how people are supposed to say her name _with respect,_ he turned his gaze to Maria. Also flashing a small grin to her as the other woman kept hitting his head with a ladle.

"I saw your text last night but I see you haven't replied yet."

"I literally woke up ten minutes ago."

"Fifteen minutes ago, actually. You were day dreaming." He laughed.

"And how do you know that?"

"You always do that after you wake up. I also know when you're dreaming and that's when you snore across the whole street."

"And how does he know this?" Josephina shot a suspicious look at Maria as a deep dark shade of red covered her cheeks. She was just about to reply until Alfred cut her off.

"Friday Night, January. She was drunk and she confessed her love to me."

"Okay, most of that is true but-"

"You weren't drunk then?" Josephina asked,

Silence filled the room for a moment or two before Alfred fell to the ground, letting out a loud laugh while rolling on the floor with his hands on his stomach. Maria could only stand there, blushing like mad. The truth could've been said but her cheeks were too flushed to even let her brain think of what to say to clear out all misunderstandings. Watching The American fall into fits of laughter, she couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight of him. Once Josephina noticed this, she smiled along, thinking about how long it's been since she last saw that smile of her's.

"Alright, Jones. Calm down. It wasn't even that funny." Josephina said to him as she went off to check the soup.

"Alright, Alright. I'm cool." He assured her before turning to Maria. "Looks like you'll be working with me today. It's a change of plans since something came up."

"I see ... thanks for letting me know then!"

"By the way, Jones." Josephina said. "How did you get in my house?"

The addressed slowly turned to her direction before cracking a cheeky grin. "That's easy! I just had to think like you!"

As you might've guessed by now, everything else ended with Alfred's head being smacked on the head really hard with a ladle and Maria laughing her guts out at the sight of a very sad and injured Alfred.

* * *

Somehow, Alfred had managed to leave that house with Maria. Usually, Josephina would refuse to give her to him without another person coming along. It's not that she was overprotective of Maria -which she wasn't- it was because Alfred was her all time enemy-friend. Right now, they were in the car on their way to their destination.

"Oh, come on, Alfred." She giggled, "You know it's your fault."

He shot her a glare, then quickly placed his eyes back on the road. "She didn't have to hit ithat/i hard. Besides, I was only joking!"

Maria sighed, "Well, it's not my fault she hates you ..."

"She hates me?!"

She looked at him with a look of sarcastic disbelief, "Well, of course not, Alfred! She doesn't hate you! She just wants to strangle you and toss your corpse into the ocean for sharks to feast on and smile as your body gets ripped into two!"

Alfred stared at her for a moment before putting his eyes back on the road.

"You girls are creepy as fuck ..."

"Said by a guy who entered a girl's house without their knowledge _or_ permission."

"Okay, fair enough." He said as he laughed softly, "We better get there soon before Arthur gets mad again."

"He's always mad." She giggled, followed along Alfred how laughed at her comment.

"A new guy's coming too! Someone from Japan."

"Oh, really?" She said out of sarcastic interest, "That just made work even more fun!"

"Got something against the Japanese dudes?"

"No, you Idiot!" She smacked his arm playfully, "I just really couldn't care if someone new came into the police department. It's actually something I would hear at least once a month."

"I heard he's really good at this stuff so this one might be our best chance at finding the culprit."

"Uh-huh." She rolled her eyes at him. "That's what you always say."

Ignoring that last comment, Alfred drove to the side, parking his car next to a tall and dark house. For a moment, Maria swore that she'd seen him shiver, or maybe even stutter a soft curse before looking back at Maria. "L-Look's like they're not here yet."

"Nope," She grinned. "I found them. They're inside. Nothing to worry about."

She knew Alfred's greatest fear, despite the fact that he was such a Hero Fan boy, he had his weaknesses. Crooked houses such as this were the best atmosphere for a test subject like him. Basically, Alfred is terrified of ghosts and as she could see, he was taking his time walking to the house. She guessed once more that today might last longer than the day before.

"What's wrong, Hero? Casper getting a bit too friendly?" She laughed.

"W-What? No way! The Hero isn't scared at all!" He laughed nervously, "Trust me, I can deal with this shit."

"Right, Right." She smiled mischievously. "I believe you."

Maria knew his weakness so messing with him while he doesn't know she does is the most amusing thing on Earth. Now that she decided to mess with him even more, she stopped in her tracks and dropped her head down. Staring blankly at the ground, allowing Alfred to walk ahead of her. Only stopping after realizing her 'weird' behaviour.

He turned to her and nervously spoke, "H-Hey, Maria. That's not funny. Cut it out!"

She lifted her hands, raising it up to cover her face, only allowing Alfred to notice that she was ... pinching her eye lids?

"Alfred ..." She mimicked a demonic voice as she looked up to him, revealing her eye lids folded backwards and a creepy grin plastered on her face as her hands covered some of her face. "I'm coming to get you."

He screamed, falling in front of the front door and knocking really hard on the door. "Arthur! Oh my God, Arthur! Help me! Maria is-"

"Jesus Christ, Alfred!" The thick eyebrowed Brit yelled at him as he opened the door and watched The American fall in. "What is it no-"

His speech was halted, his eyes witnessing a laughing maniac and a crying idiot on his knees in front of him. He sighed, walking back into the house because, obviously, he just so done with everything he had seen, leaving The American to follow along while looking back at her and then scrambling inside for his life. She got a hold of herself soon after, smiling softly before looking down to her feet.

Days like these reminded her of days that would never come. The past seemed like it wasn't too far away when it really was. Maybe the reason why Maria's childish behaviour still lit up was because her childhood was never much appreciated, maybe she grew up too fast because of the responsibility she was given. She's an adult now, but things don't seem to have changed.

She looked up to the tall and crooked house, breathing in the misty air as she took a long and deep breathe.

"Let's just get this over and done with."


End file.
